


Opfermahl (Halloween Special von 2018)

by DieLadi



Category: Berliner Cluster, Fewjar, youtuber
Genre: Gewalt, Halloween, Horror, M/M, Sex, blut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: So ein Opfermahl ist eine wichtige Sache für ihn. Seit vielen Jahrhunderten schon. Aber diesmal ist alles anders...





	Opfermahl (Halloween Special von 2018)

**Author's Note:**

> gesegnet ist diese Mahlzeit nicht...

Jedes Jahr an Halloween brauchte er ein Opfer.

Jung musste es sein, voller Lebenslust und Tatkraft. Voller Energie. Ja, auch sexueller Energie. Voller Saft und Kraft also.

Er würde sein Opfer töten, ihm die Kraft, das Leben, die Energie aussaugen.

Und dann würde er verschwinden. Und schon bald, nach Stunden, nach Tagen, würde die Erinnerung an ihn verblassen. Niemand würde sich mehr seines Namens entsinnen. Sein Gesicht würde nur noch verblichen vor dem inneren Auge der zurück gelassenen flimmern. Seine Gestalt, seine Person, sein Auftreten – alles würde undeutlich werden, bis er schließlich nur noch ein ferner Schatten in der Erinnerung wäre und niemand mehr wirklich sagen könnte, ob es ihn wirklich gegeben hatte oder ob er nur er Nachklang eines Alptraumes gewesen sei.

Wenige Tage nach Halloween würde er wieder auftauchen, an anderer Stelle, bei anderen Menschen, in einem neuen Freundeskreis.

Niemand würde wissen, wo er herkäme, aber niemand würde es hinterfragen oder sich gar wundern.

Er würde bei ihnen bleiben, beinahe ein Jahr.

Bis zum nächsten Halloween.

Bis zum nächsten Opfer.

So war es seit Jahrhunderten, Jahrtausenden schon.

Er hatte sich mit den Menschen verändert, mit ihrer Einstellung zum Leben, ihrer gesellschaftlichen Ordnung, ihrem Glauben, ihre Kriegen, ihren Entwicklungen.

Und jetzt, in diesem Jahr, war er in Berlin.

Und sein Opfer hieß Felix.

Felix, der mit großen, angstvoll aufgerissenen Augen auf einem Stuhl saß. Die Arme hinter der Stuhllehne gefesselt und an jene angebunden, die Beine fest an den Stuhlbeinen verschnürt.

Den Mund mit einem Knebel versehen. Schließlich war das hier ein Altbau, mit etlichen Mietparteien. Sie befanden sich in Felix' Wohnung und man wollte doch schließlich nicht, dass das Opfer durch sein Geschrei die Aufmerksamkeit der Nachbarn auf sie lenkte, nicht wahr?

Felix war nur ein einziger Schrei gelungen. Vorhin, als der Mann, den er als Jako kannte und den er liebte, und von dem er glaubte, ebenfalls geliebt zu werden, plötzlich jene Dunkelheit in seinen Augen gehabt hatte und über ihn hergefallen war. Mit einem tiefen, bösartigen Grollen, und irgendwie schienen seine Zähne und Nägel spitz zuzulaufen... Oh Gott...

Jako, ja, das war sein Name... nein, das war der Name, den er jetzt trug. Er hatte schon so viele Namen gehabt. Über die Jahrtausende. Immer wieder ein anderer, und nur selten hatten sie sich wiederholt.

Er lachte zufrieden.

Er genoss die Angst des Opfers.

Er drehte sich zu Felix um.

„Also“, sagte er, „zuerst bereite ich uns ein Opfermahl. Für dich und mich. Wobei ich vermute, dass du keinen allzu großen Appetit haben wirst... Wenn ich mich recht besinne, ist es Jahrhunderte her, dass wahrhaftig eines meiner Opfer das Mahl mit mir geteilt hat. Das war noch zu Zeiten, als ihr Menschen noch wusstet, was sich gehört, und was Wesen wie mir zusteht. Aber heutzutage... pah, ihr sei alle so egoistisch geworden.“

Er nahm den kleine Topf vom Herd, während Felix verzweifelt an seinen Fesseln zerrte.

Er goss ihn ab und schüttete die Kürbisfleischwürfelchen, die nun weichgekocht waren, in eine Schüssel, die auf einer Küchenwaage stand.

„300g“, sagte er. Er schlug zwei Eier hinein, gab vier gehäufte Esslöffel braunen Zucker dazu und verrührte das ganze gut.

„Eine Prise Salz nicht vergessen“, sagte er. „Gehört an jede Süßspeise. Das hebt den Geschmack.“

Er stellte die Schüssel an die Seite und nahm eine Zweite zur Hand.

„So“, sagte er. „Mehl, auch 300g. Und zwei Teelöffel Backpulver. Und Gewürz.“

Felix zerrte wieder an den Spanngurten, die ihn in Position hielten und kaum eine Bewegung zuließen. Seine Augen schwammen in Tränen, sein Herz raste vor Angst und Verzweiflung und sein Hirn begriff nicht, dass es nicht gelang, zu schreien.

Er versuchte es, wieder und wieder... der Knebel saß fest.

Jako hielt eine kleine Tüte mit Gewürzpulver in der Hand.

Sein Blick glitt zu dem Gefesselten.

Felix' Hirn reagierte nun völlig irrational, und er versuchte, etwas in Anbetracht der Sachlage völlig irrelevantes zu artikulieren.

Jakos Augen... die Augen des Wesens... glühten neugierig.

Er trat zu seinem Opfer und lockerte den Knebel ein wenig und Felix Schrei brach sich Bahn:

„Ziiiiimt!“

Jako lachte und schloss den Knebel wieder fest um den Mund des anderen.

„Ja, ich weiß“, sagte er. „Zimt. Hast recht, das gehört dazu. Ich habe hier Pumpkin Spice, keine Sorge, mein Lieber, da ist auch Zimt drin.“

Felix weinte leise. Was war nur los mit ihm? Zimt, Herrgott, hier ging es um sein Leben, was sollte ihm da der verfluchte Zimt?

Jako mischte nun also Pumpkin Spice, einen Teelöffel davon, unter die Mehlmischung, und arbeite das Mehl und einen viertel Liter Milch mit einem Schneebesen unter den Kürbisbrei.

„Die Frage ist nun“, sagte Jako, während er Öl in einer Pfanne erhitzte, „ob du das erste Opfer seit Jahrhunderten sein wirst, dass mein Opfermal mit mir gemeinsam verzehrt. Nicht dass ich darauf angewiesen bin... aber es wäre doch einfach erfreulich.“

Zischend goss er Teig in die Pfanne.

„Wenn ich dir die Fesseln löse, wirst du dann los kreischen, so dass ich dich wieder fesseln und knebeln muss, oder wirst du mit mir essen, und vielleicht auf die winzig kleine Chance hoffen, dass ich dir die Wahrheit sage, wenn ich dir in Aussicht stelle, dich dann leben zu lassen?“

Er sah den Zweifel in Felix' Blick.

„Nun, du hast natürlich recht. Ich werde dich nicht am Leben lassen. Das kann ich gar nicht. Immerhin muss ich ja auch von was leben, nicht wahr?“

Und einen winzigen Augenblick lang sah Felix so etwas wie Trauer in den Augen von Jako... dem Wesen... aufblitzen.

„Nun, versuchen wir es.“

Er löste Felix' Knebel und wartete auf Hilfeschreie oder wütendes Geschimpfe... doch nein.Felix schwieg. Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht, er hatte sichtbar Angst, doch er schwieg.

„Gut“, sagte Jako. „Dann binde ich dich los. Dir ist klar, dass du keine Chance hast, mich zu überwältigen, ja?“

„Ja“, flüsterte Felix.

Kurze Zeit später saßen sie zu Jakos großem Staunen gemeinsam am Tisch und aßen. Nun, Jako aß mit Appetit. Felix kaute mühsam auf einem Stück Kürbispfannkuchen herum und brachte es nicht runter. Kein Wunder, wenn man den Tod vor Augen hat...

Aber...

Andererseits...

„Jako?“

„Ja?“

„Ich... ich liebe dich.“

Was? Jako war nun wirklich verblüfft. Was sollte das jetzt? Hoffte sein Opfer, ihn damit umzustimmen?

„Ich glaube zu verstehen... du tust das, weil du … ohne Opfer nicht überleben kannst, richtig?“

Jako räusperte sich.

„Ja. Ja, das stimmt.“

„Und Ohne Opfer würdest du sterben?“

„Nun, es ist ein bisschen anders als sterben, ich würde einfach aufhören zu existieren, aber... im Prinzip hast du recht.“

„Also...“, Felix flüsterte nun beinahe, „Kannst du... im Grunde nichts dafür?“

Jako zuckte mit den Schultern. Was änderte das schon?

Doch dann nickte er.

„Gut, dann … Jako, ich bin einverstanden.“

Jako fiel die Gabel aus der Hand.

„Was?!“

„Ich bin einverstanden. Damit, dein Opfer zu sein.“

Das war in all den Jahrtausenden noch nicht passiert.

Sicher, es hatte Opfer gegeben, die sich in die Notwendigkeit gefunden hatten, weil ihr Glaube ihnen vorgaukelte, er würde im Gegenzug Dinge für ihr Volk tun... pah, er hatte wahrhaftig besseres zu tun.

Aber... einverstanden?

„Warum?“, fragte er erschüttert und ehrlich neugierig.

„Weil du sonst stirbst. Und ich dich liebe. Und nicht will, das du stirbst.“

Einen Augenblick herrschte schweigen.

„Ich... ich habe nur eine Bitte“, sagte Felix und sah ihn mit den Augen eines getretenen Welpen an.

„Kannst... kannst du mich bitte nicht so arg quälen dabei?“

Jako schluckte.

„Na ja, ich muss... also ich muss dir das Blut aussaugen und dafür muss ich dich aufschlitzen, nur so bekomme ich deine Energie...“

Er zögerte.

„Aber ich könnte... ja das müsste gehen. Ich könnte mit dir schlafen. Und dann, wenn du deinen Höhepunkt hast... dann könnte ich... dann wäre es im Augenblick der Extase, was für mich um so mehr Energie bedeutet, und für dich wäre es nicht ganz so schlimm...“

* * *

Felix überlebte die Opferung.

Wie auch immer das zuging, der Augenblick aus Sex und Blut, aus Orgasmus und Agonie...

zum ersten Mal in all den Jahrtausenden überlebte ein Opfer.

Jako war gestärkt und frisch, und als er aus dem Gesichtskreis der „Freunde“ verschwand, verschwand Felix mit ihm.

Einige Tage später tauchten im Kreis der YouTuber vom Berliner Cluster zwei junge Musiker auf.

Sie hießen Jako und Felix.

Jako verführte Marti.

Felix verführte Max.

Sie erlebten gemeinsam einen wunderbaren Winter, einen glücklichen Frühling, eine herrlichen Sommer.

Und dann kam Halloween.

Übrigen, die Kürbispfannkuchen schmecken tatsächlich lecker. Am besten mit Puderzucker bestäubt.

Falls die einer von euch mal ausprobiert, lasst es mich wissen, ja?


End file.
